


Doing Justice

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Pregnancy, Premature Ejaculation, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catelyn was automatically suspicious of most things Theon said – even as a boy, he lied as easily as breathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Justice

Catelyn sank with blessed relief into the hot pool in the courtyard. The child she carried, her fifth, was weighing heavily on her, and bathing in the steaming water was one of the few things that helped relieve the ache in her back. She carefully arranged her long braid so it wouldn't dangle in the pool, and let her tired legs float. Her other children were occupied at play, but far enough away that she couldn't hear their cries and laughter ringing off the high stone walls. She closed her eyes and savoured the rare silence.

Some time later, that silence was broken. Catelyn wasn't certain at first what she had heard – a gasp, perhaps, or a muffled cry, or just a change in the air. She sat up, covering her breasts with one arm, and looked around warily. The courtyard was meant to be private, secluded. No one should have been there, and yet she sensed she was not alone. A swift movement behind the door drew her eye. Dripping wet, she struggled out of the pool, ungainly, and tugged her robe about her bare body before she could begin shivering in the cool air, then strode over to see who was there.

She expected to find one of her children, come to tell her of some hurt sustained in their play and accept kisses and bandages, but instead, to her surprise, she saw the retreating back of her husband's ward, Theon Greyjoy. Her eyes narrowed, and she clutched her robe shut with one hand. "Come back here, Theon."

Reluctantly, he walked slowly back toward her, keeping his eyes lowered. "My lady," he said, "I apologize. I didn't know you were there. I turned to leave as soon as I realized you were…"

Catelyn was automatically suspicious of most things Theon said – even as a boy, he lied as easily as breathing. As a man grown, he was more slippery than a eel. In some ways he reminded her of poor Petyr… Pushing those thoughts aside, she surveyed him skeptically. The laces of his breeches hung loose, sloppy. "I very much doubt that," she said in her sternest voice. She had noticed him watching her before, when he thought she wasn't paying attention, but this was the first time she'd caught him so blatantly. "Unless you have forgotten how to tie your breeches."

His face coloured and he reached to tighten them. "Stop that!" she snapped at him, and his hands dropped to his sides as if he'd been smacked. She ought to have punished him long ago, but she had refrained. He was not her son, he was a boy far from home, and she had felt reluctant to discipline him in his mother's place. She had been too lenient. Perhaps that had been a failing on her part, one she ought to rectify now. Ned was away from home, settling a dispute in one of the hill holdfasts that threatened to blossom into a feud if left unresolved. In his absence, Cat would have to do some justice of her own. "Come into the courtyard," she ordered. Theon followed, feet shuffling, and she shut the door behind them with a firm thud.

"You were spying on me," she said flatly. He began to protest, but she stopped him with a sharp glare. "Don't bother to deny it. I suspect you were wanking, too. I can see you're still hard," she told him, gesturing to his groin, where his manhood strained against those half-tied laces, threatening to break free at any moment. "Take it out."

"What?" His face had gone pale, and he looked about uncertainly.

"You heard me. Don't remove your breeches, just take your penis out."

Slowly, he did as he had been bidden. She gave him an appraising look. It was more slender than Ned's, but good-sized nevertheless, with a tuft of coarse black hair at the base and a drop of moisture clinging to its tip. She didn't know why she should be surprised – he wasn't a boy any longer. She'd heard the maids giggling over him, she knew he'd taken some of them to his bed. She was only glad that her eldest daughter was still much too young to interest him.

For a moment, she entertained a vision of dropping her robe and letting him fuck her as he so obviously yearned to do, perhaps in one of the pools, or pressed against the warm stone wall, if he could lift her well enough. There would be no risk of getting a bastard, not with her womb already filled almost to the point of bursting. She wondered how it would feel – she had never lain with any man other than her lord husband. Thoughts of Ned woke her from her daydream. She could never betray him, even if she knew he would never learn the truth. Besides, giving Theon precisely what he wanted would be no punishment at all. "It's very small, isn't it," she lied. "Perhaps you know you can't please a woman grown, so you need to peep at her from behind a door instead."

Theon's cheeks flushed, but he looked up at her. "I could please you, my lady," he said boldly. "I know how."

"Oh, I grant that you're no doubt able to make a wench squeal," she said, waving a dismissive hand. "Any young knight or lord can do as much. They moan and scream because they hope to please you, not because you satisfy them so well."

"Maybe for other men they fake their cries. Not with me." He was a proud one, and sly as well. Cat could feel his eyes on her, even though she was decently covered by her heavy robe, but she would not be the one to look away. "Are you going to punish me, my lady, or did you simply want a better look at my cock?" he asked, still cheeky as ever.

The sudden sting of her slap across his face made his eyes water. "I ought to tell Lord Stark that you were watching me bathe," she said angrily. "I doubt he'd be as forgiving as I am."

"Lord Stark's probably lying with some peasant girl right now, so why shouldn't you have a bit of fun of your own? It's obvious you could do with a good fuck, you haven't had it in weeks…"

Her second blow was harder, and left him with a livid handprint on his cheek. Catelyn stepped back, trying to regain control over herself, not let him rile her further. Her breath was coming too fast and her robe had slipped loose, baring one of her breasts, its nipple dark and swollen. Theon's gaze fixed on it, and a low groan escaped from his throat. Cat reddened and tried to pull it tight again, but only succeeded in disarraying it further, exposing her taut, rounded belly. Without either of them laying a hand on him, Theon's hips jerked spasmodically and his seed spattered on the stones below.

"Grown women don't want a man who comes at the first sight of a breast," Catelyn said more quietly as he stood there panting, re-arranging her robe until she was fully covered once more. "Learn to control yourself. Now get out and don't bother me again, or I will tell Lord Stark, and he'll make you regret your impertinence."

Humiliated, Theon bolted for the door, not even taking the time to lace himself up. Cat sighed, returning to her interrupted bath, and wondered if all she'd managed to do was ensure that each time he took himself in hand, he'd see her body in his mind.

When Ned came home two days later, bone-weary and grim, she didn't tell him what had transpired, and tried not to yearn for a young man's eagerness when her husband fell asleep after a single kiss.


End file.
